


Hold The Wheel And Drive

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a <a href="http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/6367.html?thread=4018911&style=mine#t4018911">prompt</a> on the Teen Wolf KM.</p><p>In which Derek teaches Erica to drive.  Reluctantly.  Very reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold The Wheel And Drive

Derek knows how he’s going to die. Well, he doesn’t know exactly how he’s going to die, but however it happens, it will be because he’ll still be covering his ears and attempting to ignore Erica begging for driving lessons. If it makes him a bad Alpha to ignore his Beta’s requests, he doesn’t give a shit. No one is learning how to drive in his car.

It’s not that he doesn’t want Erica to learn how to drive, he does. Derek would like his pack to be well adjusted members of society, but he doesn’t see why he has to be the one to teach her. Can’t he just pay for lessons? Why did Isaac look disappointed in him when he suggested that? It was a reasonable idea, and it would keep Erica away from his car.

He should buy Boyd and Isaac a car. Then they could teach her and Derek could keep out of it.

-

“No,” says Isaac.

Derek raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth but -

“No,” says Boyd.

Okay, this is not how this was meant to go. Derek glares at them both, “You mean you don’t want a car?”

“Oh, no, we want a car. We’re just not teaching Erica how to drive,” Boyd says. “That’s your job.”

“My job is to teach you about your powers, keep you safe, not give driving lessons.”

“Driving lessons would keep Erica safe, wouldn’t they? If she had driving lessons, she wouldn’t have to rely on anyone else.”

Derek sighs, looking up at the ceiling. What has he done to deserve this? “Why can’t I just buy her lessons?”

“Where are you going to find a werewolf friendly driving instructor?” Isaac smirks.

“Fine,” Derek huffs out. “I’ll teach her. In the car I buy you.”

-

Derek doesn’t let Isaac or Boyd have a say in the car he buys. He just heads to a local car dealership and buys one that looks like it won’t break down, and can be easily fixed if it gets in the way of anything with claws. Derek sends a text to Erica, tells her to come to the house after school, alone. He feels this may end up being painfully embarrassing for both of them and he’d really like not to have an audience.

He waits for her on the porch and gets to see the way her eyes widen when she spots the new car. Maybe that makes it worth it. Derek’s aware of the mistakes he made in biting teenagers with severe self esteem issues, but any time they make progress, he feels like he’s doing something right.

Erica marches up to where Derek’s standing and darts a look towards the car. “Does this mean you’re teaching me how to drive?”

“My rules,” Derek says. “You listen to me and you can never drive the Camaro. Unless I’m dying.”

“Okay.”

“Sit down,” Derek sits on the stairs and waits for Erica to do the same. “First, driving is control. You always have to have it. Don’t drive emotional, if you drive emotional you’re not concentrating. If you’re not concentrating, you could crash. If you crash, you hit humans. Humans die.”

“That’s cheery, Derek,” Erica grimaces. “Nice.”

“You want to learn to drive, we do it my way.”

“Fine. Can we get the car now?”

Derek rolls his eyes and hands Erica the keys. She scampers off and climbs inside before Derek is even able to stand up. He shakes his head. Why did he bite teenagers? Derek is starting to think this is punishment for the way he acted when he first became Alpha. That, and having to deal with Peter.

-

“How did the first lesson go?”

“She drove the car into a tree,” says Derek.

Isaac looks over at Erica, “Seriously?”

“There are a lot of trees out here,” Erica pouts. “It was my first lesson, I’ll get better.”

“I seriously hope so,” Derek mutters.

-

Derek isn’t hiding in his room. He’s not, because he is a grown man, and a werewolf, and an Alpha and hiding in his room is not dignified. The fact that today is meant to be Erica’s second driving lesson has absolutely nothing to do with Derek’s actions.

“Derek,” Boyd bangs his fist against the door. “Come on man, Erica’s waiting.”

“Yeah, I’ll just be a minute.”

“She’ll hold you to that.”

Derek listens to Boyd walk away before he sighs and gets off his bed. He can do this. He can. And, hey, even if Erica does end up causing an accident with him in the car, at least he knows he’ll survive.

-

“You remember where the brake is this time?”

Erica rolls her eyes, “I remembered last time. Eventually.”

“Eventually meaning after you crashed us into a tree?”

“Derek,” Erica whines. “Can I start the car now?”

“Slowly. Very slowly.”

-

“I see you haven’t managed to kill my nephew yet.”

“Go away Peter,” Derek says.

“You know,” Peter says as he sits down next to Erica. “I should really tell you about how Derek learnt to drive.”

Erica looks up in interest, “Yeah?”

“Oh yes. He -”

Derek dives across the room, clamps a hand across Peter’s mouth and digs his claws into Peter’s shoulder with his other hand. He lifts Peter up and throws him towards the door, “Leave. Now.”

“Whatever you say nephew,” Peter smirks before he swoops out of the door.

Erica waits for a moment before she speaks, “So who taught you to drive?”

“Laura.”

“Oh,” Erica bites her lip. “Was it before -”

“She taught me when I was 14. She was learning and I - I was a pain in the ass little brother who wouldn’t leave her alone,” Derek sighs and shoots a smile at Erica. “Sound familiar?”

“If me making you, if it’s bringing back bad - I can get Boyd to teach me.”

“No, Erica, no. It’s fine. Look, if Laura can see any of this, she’s laughing her ass off at me right now. It’s good to think about.”

Erica nods her head and smiles up at Derek, “Thanks for teaching me.”

Derek ruffles her hair as he passes by the back of the couch, “Just keep using the brake.”

-

Over the next few weeks Derek stops fearing for his life. Well, he stops thinking Erica will be the one to kill him, there’s a whole thing with a Chupacabra that he really doesn’t want to think about, but death by Erica seems unlikely. So unlikely in fact that he lets Erica drive the car on actual roads instead of around the grounds of the house. Derek’s impressed with how well she does, and tells her as much when they get back to the house.

“Does this mean I can drive the car to school tomorrow?”

Derek shrugs, “I don’t see why not.”

“Will I be able to get a license? I mean, I could get a doctor to check me out couldn’t I? And then he could change my records and I’d be okay to drive, legally.”

“Don’t crash on the way to school and we’ll talk about it.”

-

“Derek, why does Erica have the keys?”

“Because she’s driving the car.”

“But she’ll crash,” Isaac whines.

“You’ll survive if she does,” says Derek as he flips through the paper.

“Boyd, back me up on this.”

Boyd shakes his head, “I don’t care who drives as long as someone does. I’ve got a test first period that I can’t miss.”

“Ugh. Fine,” Isaac grabs his backpack and heads towards the door. “If we crash I’m looking for a new Alpha.”

Derek snorts, “Good luck with that.”

-

Erica doesn’t crash the car. After school she drives Isaac and Boyd to get ice cream and makes them pay for doubting her. When they’re occupied, she ducks out to the supermarket and buys the best steak she can with the cash in her purse.

-

“Here,” Erica slings the bag at Derek. “For you.”

Derek sniffs and raises an eyebrow, “Steak?”

“Yeah. Thanks for teaching me,” says Erica.

“Don’t think buying me steak means you’ll get to drive the Camaro,” says Derek.

Erica rolls her eyes and walks off, laughing. Derek is fairly sure that Erica laughing means nothing good for him at all, but he’ll think about that another day. Right now, Erica can drive and he has a steak he didn’t have to buy. He’s almost content, settled into having a pack again. It’s taken some time, but this is how it was, before. It wasn’t always violence and blood, there were peaceful times. Times where they could just - live.

-

Derek lets Erica drive the Camaro on her 21st birthday. She fakes driving it into a tree and Derek vows never to let her drive it again. Ever.


End file.
